


白兔奶糖

by HY05040923



Category: r1se, 小洛豪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HY05040923/pseuds/HY05040923
Relationships: 宠溺温柔大学生豪×单纯易骗兔子精洛
Kudos: 11





	白兔奶糖

-  
所以让我再靠近一点点，因为你太温暖  
我会再变得坚强一点点，因为你太柔软  
-

在今天阳光明媚的中午，任豪洗了个头，看着外边天气不错，打算去宿舍公寓的楼下走两圈让头发自然风干，结果还没下到一楼，就在转角处看到了一直躲躲藏藏的小兔子，本来他想假装没看到，直接掠过它继续下楼，结果刚才还缩在角落满是警惕的小兔子，却迈开了小短腿，一蹦一跳的想跟着他的脚步，显然，短腿小白兔对看起来高高的楼梯台阶束手无策，伸出腿几次尝试都够不到下一级台阶，只得急得在那儿转圈圈。任豪觉得这是一只有趣的兔子，于是就把它带回来了。

任豪叙述完把小白兔带回来的事情起因经过和结果，围着兔子的另外三个人无语的你看看我，我看看你，然后又把视线移回了被围在中间的小兔子身上。

这是一只通体雪白的小兔子，绒毛纯白的没有一根参杂进颜色，软软的顺顺的，一双立起的小耳朵粉粉嫩嫩，红红的大眼睛，看上去可爱极了。

“你确定…要在我们四个大男人的宿舍里，养这么个玩意儿？”张颜齐首先按耐不住的张口询问任豪，虽说这兔子毛色晶莹的确漂亮，但是与他们几个大猛男的人设格格不入，简直是，有损威严。话音还未落，小兔子就把毛茸茸的小脑袋转向张颜齐，从喉咙里发出了“咕咕咕”的声音。

原来兔子还会这样叫？这是姚琛看着眼前这只好像是怒气冲冲的小兔子，发出的第一个疑问。“这兔子听得懂人话？”兔子似乎不太和善的举动，让张颜齐和姚琛面面相觑。另一边曾经养过小宠物，对动物颇有研究的刘也无奈的接话：“这样叫，应该是说明它生气了。”

“…还真是只有趣的兔子。”

最后实在抵挡不住小兔子的“可爱”攻击，宿舍里另外三个人暂时答应任豪把这只兔子留在宿舍里养上几天，等和动物保护协会取得联系，找到了愿意收养小兔子的新主人，就把小兔子送走。

宿舍有“新成员”的加入大家都还是很兴奋的，任豪首先提出给小兔子取个名字。

“叫白雪吧！多适合这只通体雪白的小兔子。”姚琛满脸兴奋的提议。

张颜齐撇下嘴摇摇头：“咋个是那个俗，我觉得要整个特别点的，叫二丫！雌兔子叫二丫好听又顺口。”

“张颜齐，你怎么知道这是一只雌兔子？”刘也发出疑惑。

“直觉呗，你看看这皮毛，这耳朵，这凶起来的样子，这不明显就是一只雌兔子。所以它就叫二丫！”

“不行，叫白雪！”

“二丫！”

“停。”任豪打断了吵吵闹闹的三个人，伸手顺了顺小白兔的背，小兔子舒服的在任豪的手掌下伸了个懒腰：“兔子是我捡的，名字我起，就叫他铁牛。”

兔子险些四腿一蹬当场去世。

三人的目光迅速回到了兔子身上，不约而同的揉了揉眼睛，再定睛一看，确认不是自己的眼睛有问题。张颜齐指了指兔子，决定提醒一下任豪：“豪哥，看清楚了，这是只兔子。”

“我知道，”任豪轻轻的把看上去好委屈的小兔子一把抱进怀里，揉捏着它软软的耳朵：“听起来多威猛，你看它自己也挺喜欢这个名字的，不是么？”

是…么？姚琛看着任豪怀里耷拉着脑袋，一脸生无可恋的小白球可怜兮兮的模样，只能不忍心的撇过头不看它，默默为它祈祷，以后的日子自求多福吧。

任豪在和刘也一起去上晚课之前，对没课呆在宿舍里打游戏的姚琛和张颜齐郑重地嘱咐，千万要看紧小兔子，别让它乱跑或者乱吃东西，更不许欺负它。两人连忙点保证一定会照顾好小兔子，然后就迫不及待的打开了电脑。

但是当任豪和刘也晚课后回来推开宿舍门，却被眼前的场景给吓住了。

一个穿着白色卫衣和蓝色牛仔裤，看上去大概十七八岁的漂亮少年，盘腿坐在宿舍的白瓷地板上，睁着一双亮晶晶的大眼睛，好奇的环顾着四周。他旁边蹲着一脸懵的张颜齐和姚琛，乱七八糟平躺在地上的椅子和两台计算机上显示着挂机的游戏界面，都在诉说着当时宿舍场面的一度混乱。

少年的眼睛掠过了其他人，定格在了刚回来推开门的任豪身上，软乎乎的脸上马上绽放出甜甜的笑，张开双手用软糯的声音对任豪说：“要抱抱！”

在场四人鸡皮疙瘩骤起。

“你们？谁领儿子来宿舍过夜？谁领来的谁负责。”任豪极力克制住自己不去看白色卫衣的少年，换了鞋拿起洗漱用品，想着赶紧逃离这个是非之地，却被身后的张颜齐先一步喊住：“任豪你可别想跑，要说是也是你儿子。”

“我，我有名字，不叫铁牛，叫何洛洛。”甜甜的嗓音萦绕在任豪的耳边，手中装洗漱用品的盆砰然落地。

深夜熄灯后，月光透过拉起的白色条文窗帘照射在宿舍里，任豪躺在床上却一直醒着没睡着，当然，虽说宿舍里的鼾声此起彼伏，但是对于早已习惯了的任豪来说，不是他失眠的理由。他轻轻的挪了挪身子，放在他腰上的小手似乎感觉到了他的动作，身后小小的身体又朝他靠近了一些。

屏住呼吸，大气都不敢喘，任豪怕熟睡的小兔子惊醒，直到再次听着何洛洛浅浅的呼吸声从身后传来，任豪才把表情从僵硬的面部给解放出来。他恨他自己刚才为什么要说谁领来的谁负责，这是怎么回事儿啊，他至今还没搞明白，建国之后不是不能成精了吗？他的“铁牛”怎么变成“何洛洛”了，但是，本着一个男人对自己的话负责的原则，任豪只能对他领回来的小兔子负责，和他暂时的在一张床上挤一挤了。

欲哭无泪。

但是第二天任豪睁开眼，转头发现昨晚躺在自己身边的何洛洛又变回了一只毛绒绒的小兔子，轻轻的呼吸着，看样子睡得很熟，仿佛昨晚身旁的温度都是一场梦。来不及去找原因，任豪先尽量小声的下床，不吵醒熟睡的小兔子，然后迅速的穿上外套，随便擦了把脸，拿起包就往外冲，因为距离第一节课开始还有十分钟，他就快要迟到了。

一个早上任豪都心不在焉，老师握着小话筒在讲台上说的唾沫横飞，黑板上的粉笔吧嗒吧嗒，不一会儿就让密密麻麻的白字布满了整个黑板。任豪把课本平铺在桌面上，手垂进书桌抽屉下迅速的回复着宿舍群的消息。

任豪：也哥，怎么样，它吃了没？  
刘也：还是没有，兔子不是都吃蔬菜胡萝卜吗，这是什么品种的新奇兔子。  
张颜齐：难道这兔子吃肉的？我试试看。  
任豪：…你们别乱来，不然我的洛洛迟早被你们折腾死。  
姚琛：豪哥你什么时候回来？这兔子好像挺粘你的，你不在它都不怎么搭理我们。  
任豪：它不叫兔子，它有名字的他叫何洛洛。  
张颜齐：行行行，何洛洛何洛洛，豪哥你什么时候回来看看你的兔子，我们快招架不住了。  
任豪：下午第一节有课，中午可能来不及，等下午课后吧，傍晚我再回来。

收起手机抬头，看了下黑板顶端的钟表，还有三分钟下课，任豪一边低头收拾书本，一边想这兔子到底吃什么，以及昨晚是人，为什么今早一起来又变回兔子了，难道何洛洛是白天做兔子，晚上变人？

当天傍晚，任豪的猜测被验证了。当也哥在微信群里说何洛洛趁他们不注意跑出去，然后不见了的时候，下课铃声还没响，任豪已经拽起包匆忙的的跑下楼，心急如焚的往宿舍楼的方向赶，却在楼下见到了熟悉的人影。

何洛洛把手缩进白色卫衣的袖子里，站在夕阳的余晖下静静的等待着，当看到任豪的时候，脸上随即露出一个甜甜的笑容，逆着光任豪看不清，但是他可以肯定，这个笑容比此刻的阳光还要明朗。

飞快地走到何洛洛面前，抬手揉了揉他松软地棕色头发，焦急地问道：“你怎么自己跑出来了也不和也哥他们说一声，我们都会着急的，明不明白。”

一双单纯真挚的眼眸一眨不眨的看着任豪，何洛洛听话的点点头，从袖子里伸半截手指捏住任豪的一小衣角解释：“我们兔子，嗅觉都很灵的，我想你，所以就找过来了。”

这句话如果换其他人对他说，他肯定要生理不适，可是现在何洛洛就这样看着自己，压抑住想要在大庭广众之下把他拉进怀里的冲动，任豪伸手揽过了他的肩，两人一起漫步在夕阳下的校园里，突然想到了什么：“洛洛，你到底是什么品种的兔子？为什么其他小兔子吃的你都不吃呢。”

“我喜欢吃蒲公英，因为洋白菜和胡萝卜，都没有蒲公英好吃。”原来兔子不但味觉和人不大相同，他的这一只，还是一只挑食的小兔子。任豪扶额，可现在上哪儿去给他找蒲公英，即便是去批发市场那也只能是明天了。

任豪拉着何洛洛朝学校的食堂走：“但是不吃东西是不可以的，先吃一些白菜胡萝卜，明天再给你找蒲公英好不好。”

何洛洛乖乖的点点头，只要是任豪说的，他都会开开心心的答应下来，就在任豪以为终于解决了何洛洛不吃东西这个绝世大难题的时候，新的难题接踵而至。

宿舍里一群人目光一齐投向何洛洛——头上长出的粉红色小花。

张颜齐先开口打破了现在的沉寂：“豪哥，你的兔子还真是特别。”

任豪无奈的耸耸肩，他也不知道这是怎么回事儿，从食堂回来的路上何洛洛明明很开心，两个人有说有笑，但是走着走着，何洛洛头顶就长出了一朵粉红色的小花花，震惊之余，为了不让何洛洛被当成怪物抓走，任豪只能脱下外套，罩在何洛洛头上，赶紧把他带回宿舍，和兄弟们一起想解决办法。

环顾围绕自己的一圈人，何洛洛伸出小手摸了摸头上的花花，转头看着站在自己身后的任豪迷惑又有些委曲的道：“每次我一开心头上就会长小粉花，任豪哥哥不喜欢小花吗？”

低头看着一双水汪汪的快要垂泪的大眼睛，任豪缓缓地蹲下身，平视着何洛洛尽量温柔地说：“喜欢。”

旁观的三个人差点被这眼前两人的话肉麻到窒息，任豪怎么说在何洛洛没来之前，也是学校里男神一般的存在，经常对人家校花摆一张冷脸，让校花芳心都碎成了一瓣一瓣的。原来任豪不爱高冷女神，好的是甜甜软软何洛洛这一口。

“那这么好看的小花只能让我一个人看，不能让其他人看见哦，所以洛洛现在可以让小花藏起来吗？”姚琛觉得任豪现在像个人贩子，拿甜甜的棒棒糖诱拐一个单纯的小朋友，当然，对于这个坏哥哥的陷阱，小兔子是心甘情愿的往里边跳。

听了任豪一席话，何洛洛连忙重重的点了几下头，稍微直起了一些身子，扬起头就把软软的唇送了上去。看着近在咫尺的何洛洛，任豪头脑的弦一下子绷断了，感受着嘴上的温度和棉花糖一样的触感，有些失神，那…现在要伸舌头吗？这个念头升起的瞬间，任豪真想狠狠扇自己一巴掌，自己在想什么呢，且不说另外三个人还在目瞪口呆的旁观，就说何洛洛看着他单纯的眼神，真是让人，下不去手。

良久，两人的唇缓缓分开，何洛洛头上粉粉的小花果然消失了，整个宿舍也陷入了一片寂静。

“任豪，你这样的行为，可真禽兽啊。”张颜齐吞了口唾沫，对刚才发生的事儿作出了一句简明而要的评价。任豪正想反驳，明明是何洛洛贴上来的！但是姚琛和刘也已经开始点头附和张颜齐，再说看到何洛洛一脸单纯的看着自己。

任豪捂住眼睛，侧过微微有些发烫的脸庞。

看来不用解释了，就当自己欺负他了吧。

第二天任豪睁眼时何洛洛没有变回兔子。

今天的小朋友居然先他一步醒了，蜷缩在他怀里，看着还在睡梦中的任豪，亮闪闪的眼睛轱辘轱辘的转，当任豪揉揉惺忪的睡眼醒过来时，仅有的几分睡意也被赶跑了，又揉了揉眼睛确定何洛洛的确还没变回兔子，懒懒的询问道：“今天怎么没变回兔子？”

见他醒了，何洛洛马上把小脑袋埋进他的胸口蹭来蹭去，再抬起头甜腻腻的撒娇说要亲亲。

答非所问。任豪无奈的看着怀里的小家伙，从被子里伸手刮了刮他的鼻头，随后顺他的意将他揽过来，两唇贴合的时候，何洛洛仍旧睁着眼睛看着任豪，真挚单纯的眼神看的他好有罪恶感，本想这个吻点到为止，可是何洛洛居然小心翼翼地探出舌头，轻轻舔舐了一下他的唇，碰到地瞬间又仿佛触电一般的缩了回去。中了他的蛊了，在加深这个吻之前，任豪先捂住了何洛洛的眼睛，舌沿着对方邀约的轨迹，探进了他的口中，两条舌头交缠在一起，还没吻一会儿，任豪却发现了一个很大的问题，何洛洛好像，不太会换气。

一个不那么长的深吻只得暂停，何洛洛的双颊已经通红，轻轻的喘着气，任豪将捂住他眼眸的手缓缓挪开，小兔子的眼尾已经有些红红的，很动情的看着他，大概是刚刚接吻时不会憋气导致的生理泪水。任豪心疼的凑过去吻了吻他的眼角，笨蛋小兔子，下次一定要教会他换气。

任豪正想说句什么，抬头却看到对床的张颜齐已经翻身爬了起来，一脸幽怨的看着他俩，任豪一个激灵起身，迅速咳了两声掩饰现场的尴尬：“那个，颜齐啊，今天不是周五，你们仨不是都有早课吗，你怎么还没去？”

张颜齐随手揉了两把睡得凌乱的头发，翻身下床穿鞋子套衣服：“起不来，本想让也哥姚琛他们帮我答个到我就不去了，现在看来，还不如去呢。”

刚好今天周五没课，何洛洛又没变回兔子，任豪打算带小白兔出去学校外边玩儿，提出这个主意时，何洛洛开心的蹦蹦跳跳围着任豪转圈圈，粉红色小花也慢慢的在小小的脑袋上生根发芽，任豪忙俯身吻了吻何洛洛的唇角，小花又消失不见了：“好了，知道你高兴，收拾一下我们就出发吧。”

二人回到宿舍时天已经黑了，才推开宿舍门一股子辛辣味便迎面扑来，宿舍里的人一阵手忙脚乱，见来人是任豪和何洛洛，三人才输了一口气，姚琛迅速将他们俩推进来，然后飞快地把门关上，张颜齐和刘也才放心地把手上的东西放回原位。

一个鸳鸯锅，几碟小菜几盘肉，每个人前边还放着一碟蘸水，腾腾热气在锅上盘旋萦绕，敢情他们在宿舍煮火锅！

“好家伙，吃火锅不叫上我，要被宿管逮着了，看他不让你们写万字保证书。”任豪牵着何洛洛的手走进来，将右手提着的一口袋蔬菜放在了储物柜里。

张颜齐看着任豪手中的一大袋蔬菜，早就迫不及待了，忙招呼着：“等等豪哥，把菜拿过来下锅呗，快一起过来吃火锅！”

任豪白了张颜齐一眼，将储物柜关上：“做梦呢？这是蒲公英，给洛洛买的，让他屯着明天吃。”

姚琛一个哆嗦，这两人，不，这一人一兔，秀起恩爱来比人秀的还狠。

“你们今天去哪儿玩啊，怎么样洛洛，玩得开心吗？”刘也挪着椅子给他们腾出个空位。

任豪脱下外套挂在衣架上，转头对刘也诉苦：“也哥，你不知道洛洛今天有多开心，我一路上追着他从头吻到尾，路人都快看不去觉得我是个变态了。”今天才出学校大门，何洛洛头顶上的小粉花就若隐若现，任豪连忙吻了他，怕他被当怪物抓起来，结果门卫大哥简直没眼看，转过头叹息说现在的年轻人啊，浪漫起来简直一分一秒都等不了。

看着跃跃欲试想要上前去和张颜齐他们一块吃火锅的何洛洛，任豪伸手拦在了他前面：“洛洛就别吃了，小兔子要适当饮食，吃撑了对肠胃不好。”将一脸委屈看着他的何洛洛提到一旁，然后打算去走廊的卫生间洗个手，回来和他们一起吃火锅。

洗完手回来的任豪在走廊上遇到了同班的另一个同学，停下脚步聊了几句，回到宿舍时看到的是满头冷汗，疼的在床上捂着肚子打滚的何洛洛，其他三人焦急的围在他身旁，问他哪里不舒服。

任豪连忙走到床边，蹲下身焦急的询问：“洛洛怎么了，哪里疼？”

“胃，胃疼。”小兔子说话断断续续小小声，虚弱的不行的模样，任豪心疼的要死，转过头去询问他们：“他刚才是不是吃什么了，我都说过了兔子肠胃虚弱，不能吃刺激食物。”

张颜齐一边忙着用手机搜索兔子吃了刺激食物要怎么医，一边头也不抬的回复任豪：“还不是你家兔子嘴馋，看着我们吃的香，自己就悄悄摸摸的尝了一口，吃了以后就变这样了。”

“…”任豪抬手撩开何洛洛被汗水浸透湿淋淋垂在额头上的头发，听到他小声的呜咽“要抱抱”，马上脱了鞋子躺到了床上，拉上被子后揽过蜷缩成一团的小兔子，右手轻轻抚上他捂着肚子的小手，温柔的在他耳畔道：“洛洛听话，我帮你揉揉，揉揉就不疼了。”

看着眼前两人的发展走向，可能又要开始了，遭不住遭不住，张颜齐和姚琛打算端上一碗菜，拿着小凳子去隔壁吃，但是刘也还是不放心的问了一句：“就揉一揉好不好得了啊，要不去医务室…”

话还没说完就被姚琛和张颜齐架起逃离这个是非之地。

何洛洛侧过身面对着任豪，捂着肚子的小手犹豫了片刻终于松开，任豪撩起了他衣服的一个角探进去，控制好力度覆上他柔软的小肚皮上，轻轻揉了起来，可是这个姿势不是很好施力，就低声和何洛洛说到：“这样不好用力，洛洛平躺好不好。”

“嗯，不要。”任豪迷惑，低头看着怀里软软的小朋友，何洛洛往他怀里缩了缩，小声说：“我们兔子喜欢侧着睡，这样才有安全感。”

原来兔子还有这个习惯。任豪认认真真的在心里记了一下，毕竟以后他想要和依赖自己的小兔子长久的呆在一起，小兔子的生活习惯他会特地的去记在心里。

就着这个姿势，任豪温柔为何洛洛揉起了肚子，汲取着宽大手掌的温度，刚开始还有些疼的哼哼唧唧的何洛洛，不一会儿就在任豪的怀里睡着了。任豪停下手中的动作，看来是不那么疼了，然后小心翼翼掏出身侧的手机，给其他三个人发微信。

任豪：抱歉了兄弟，让你们久等，洛洛已经好的差不多了，你们可以回来了。  
站在门外瑟瑟发抖的三人感受到手机的震动，同时低头掏出手机。  
刘也：好些就好，以后饮食一定要注意了。  
张颜齐：还好，豪哥还记得我们，我以为我们要站门外吹一晚冷风了。  
姚琛：我们这样的中国好室友已经不多了，你要多珍惜。  
任豪：是是是，谢了哥们儿，下次请你们吃火锅。

寝室门被悄悄打开，三个人蹑手蹑脚的走了进来，任豪朝他们做了个感谢的嘴型，接着把被子拉过去裹紧何洛洛，确认没有漏风的口，才把手再缩回被子，把小兔子搂进怀里。对了，明天要记得，去买些药回来给洛洛调养，药剂和用量都要谨慎一些，小兔子脾胃弱，一定要小心小心再小心。想着想着，便抱着怀里软软的毛球睡着了。

接下来的一周里，何洛洛都没有再变回人。刘也猜测大概是吃坏事物的缘故，影响他在兔子和人之间的转化系统了吧。任豪将信将疑，将小兔子放到腿上，然后加入了和张颜齐姚琛的三排中。

下周五下午，金融系和建筑系有一场篮球赛，任豪有幸受到金融学院篮球队的邀请，代表他们学院出战。用过午饭就回宿舍换了球服，穿上球鞋系好发带准备出发时，张颜齐姚琛和刘也推开门前前后后的进了宿舍。

张颜齐随手将包一甩，左手搭住任豪的肩上：“豪哥，等等我们呗，我们三给你去助威！”

“你们都去了，洛洛不就没人看了。”刘也指了指蹲在任豪脚旁垂着脑袋可可怜怜的白毛球问。

“这还不简单。”姚琛笑道：“一起带去不就好了，洛洛也要晒晒太阳。”

已经好几天没出门直面阳光的小兔子，在暖洋洋的明辉里拉伸着四肢，伸了个懒腰，然后乖巧的趴在刘也怀里，与他们一起坐在观众席上。看着在篮球场上驰骋，挥洒汗水的任豪，小腿和手臂肌肉有力，每一次弹跳投篮的瞬间都会惹得围观的女生纷纷尖叫呐喊，阳光散落在他的眉眼间，透亮白皙的肌肤好似会反光，整个人就是篮球场上的主角，闪闪发光。小兔子的红眼睛也跟随着任豪的身影，盛满了闪亮的光芒。

张颜齐和姚琛在观众席上激动的站起，为任豪的进球欢呼呐喊。激动过后，姚琛正要坐回去，却不经意间看刘也裤子湿了一小片，震惊之余，结结巴巴的道：“这，也哥，你裤子怎么湿了。”

“诶诶，小琛，饭可以乱吃话不可以乱说，这话太有歧义了。”刘也连忙反驳。

一句话引得张颜齐和他们前后的一群人目光马上随着姚琛的话语看过去，果然大腿的地方湿了一小片。

就在小兔子的嘴巴下方，有一块小小的水渍，刘也一惊，打算抱起兔子检查，结果摸过它的下巴，发现湿乎乎的一片：“是小兔子流口水，是不是饿了？”刘也温柔的摸摸何洛洛的脑袋。

张颜齐耸耸肩：“饿怕也不是，多半是看某人看痴迷了，情不自禁。”

上半场打完了，金融系的比分已经把建筑系远远的甩在了后边，中场休息十分钟，刘也抱着小兔子，跟着张颜齐和姚琛下去场子和任豪打招呼，却看到不远处观众台上一个女生，在其他人的玩笑推搡下，握紧手里的矿泉水，鼓起勇气向走下观众台，一路小跑地来到任豪面前，红着脸把手中的水递上去。

和任豪一起打球的队员看到这一幕，笑着起哄：“哟哟哟，校花送水，豪哥艳福不浅嘛。”

任豪没理他，从刘也手里把小兔子接过去抱进怀里，一下一下的顺着它的背，仿佛没听到周围除了他们宿舍知情人员以外的其他人的起哄，然后礼貌的笑着对女生说：“抱歉，我现在空不出手，不过还是谢谢你的好意。”

校花果然是情场老手，并没有因为这样的婉拒而觉得尴尬，而是眯着一双桃花眼笑呵呵的和任豪找话题，目光定格在了他怀里的兔子上：“呀！好可爱的兔子啊，我好喜欢呢，要不我帮你抱一会儿，让你能有空先接过水喝一口。”说完还没等任豪同意，就直接伸过手去想要将小兔子抱过来。

“啊！”手还没碰到兔子，校花就猛地缩回手一蹦老高：“这，这兔子怎么还咬人！”说完眼泪已经吧嗒吧嗒落下来，哭的梨花带雨，一群马上围上来帮她查看被咬破渗血的伤口。

何洛洛怒气还没消，小鼻子呼哧呼哧的喷气，随后就被揪着耳朵提了起来，看到与自己平视的任豪，四条小短腿开始扑腾，这样被揪着很难受的。此刻任豪的眼里没有笑意，而是很严肃的看着他，然后语气也不太和善：“为什么咬人？”

第一次看到这样的任豪，尽管已经在极力的压制怒气，还是让何洛洛轻而易举的感觉到了，他慢慢停止了挣扎，耷拉着脑袋，觉得很委屈。他们兔子的下巴有香腺，会在自己的地盘上留下自己的味道来划占地盘，任豪身上明明已经有自己香腺的味道了，他还特地在他睡着时在他颈窝蹭蹭，让味道更明显些，既然这样任豪就是他一个人的。刚才校花伸出手让他感受到了敌意才会作出反击的，自己明明没有错。

可是现在的何洛洛是只兔子，没办法和任豪说，只能用大红眼睛眨巴眨巴看着他。任豪转身将何洛洛交到刘也怀里，让他们带他回去，自己陪着校花去打狂犬疫苗。

回到宿舍以后的何洛洛整个都无精打采的趴在桌子上，姚琛用手拐戳戳张颜齐：“小兔子是不是抑郁了？”

张颜齐和刘也仔细观察，何洛洛旋转毛绒绒的身体，换了个方向不看他们，继续无精打采。

“害，别生气别生气，来，洛洛，和我们一起斗一把地主，什么烦恼忧愁全没！”说着从书桌旁的小抽屉取出一沓纸牌，和刘也姚琛围着桌子坐下。

刘也杵着头望着独自伤心的小兔子：“洛洛能学会打牌么。”

姚琛一边洗牌一边回答：“除去这几天变不回人，之前变成人的时候觉得应该是正常人类智商，洛洛不笨。”

说着，张颜齐就起身去把何洛洛抱了过来放在桌子上：“来呗，反正任豪陪那什么校花去打狂犬疫苗了，我们三缺一。”

听到这儿，何洛洛又生气的咕咕叫着。自己明明是兔子！不是狗，打什么狂犬疫苗，这是对他兔格的极大侮辱，有本事，有本事打狂兔疫苗去呀！当然，另外三人读不懂兔语，自然也不知道何洛洛在抱怨些什么，自顾自的教何洛洛如何玩这纸牌。

等任豪回来，却发现何洛洛不理他了，晚上宁愿睡在地上，睡书桌，也不愿意和任豪一起睡，每次任豪一靠近，他就发出嘶嘶地叫声，这次做足了功课，知道兔子这么嘶嘶叫是反击，别过来的意思，任豪也不靠近了，隔着老远距离和他道歉：“洛洛，别生气了，后来我去查了一下才知道兔子会用香腺划地盘，我知道了，我的乖乖小兔子是不会轻易咬人的。”

哼！何洛洛仍旧不理他。

宿舍其他三人只能一脸你自求多福的表情。无奈，任豪给小兔子在他的床旁边安了个温暖的小窝，既然他不和自己睡，也不能让他冷到。

这是何洛洛和任豪赌气的第三天，晚上关灯休息以后，何洛洛突然感觉小腹一股热浪往上蔓延汹涌着，浑身渐渐的和发烧一样热起来，当他从梦中惊醒时，发现自己已经变回了人样并且侧躺在地板上。

他抬起手摸摸自己的额头，这么烫，自己是不是要变成烤全兔了。撑着地板努力的爬起来，腿脚一软他差点摔倒，只得颤颤巍巍的扶着墙，蹑手蹑脚的打开宿舍门，想要去楼层的沐浴间用冷水清醒一下，全身都感觉好热。

在浴室的镜子前面捧了两捧冷水擦擦脸，浑身的滚烫仍旧没有丝毫缓解，何洛洛快要急哭了，自己不会真的得了什么不治之症了吧，想着想着就缩到角落里呜呜的哭了起来。

当被圈入一个温暖的怀抱时，何洛洛的头已经有些晕晕的了，触碰到胸膛的瞬间，犹如触电一般的快感迅速蔓延全身，让他想要汲取更多的温度。想着想着，情不自禁用手环抱住眼前人的腰，把软软的小脸贴在他胸口。

“小兔子，是发情期来了吗？”任豪温柔的把何洛洛小小的身体抱进怀里。

深夜，寂静。

本该无声的沐浴室却被甜甜腻腻的呻吟声和喘息声给惊扰，花洒龙头没关紧的水滴答滴答的敲打着地面，几种声音混合在一起仿佛成了一篇高低起伏的乐章，甜蜜和痛苦，拥抱和占有，倾心和激情，快感和迷醉，令人心旷神怡。

何洛洛紧紧的圈住任豪的脖颈，红红的眼睛晶莹的眼泪滑落在任豪的颈窝，承受着来自自己心上人的放纵和驰骋，所有的喜欢与浪漫都飘散在四周的空气里，腾升出难以自制的爱意。蓬松的头发里长出的粉红色小花在运动中摇曳，诉说着少年此刻的欢喜，任豪抬手触碰到花朵的枝干，来回抚摸，娇艳的花朵也在温柔的吻中变得若隐若现。

深深浅浅的占据，密密麻麻的红痕，何洛洛突然低下头在任豪的锁骨上轻轻咬了一口，随即用粉嫩的舌头小心翼翼的舔舐。

他此举引起了任豪的注意，停下了动作，用脸庞蹭了蹭何洛洛柔软的头发：“可以告诉我，小兔子轻轻咬人是因为什么吗？”

何洛洛害羞的把头埋进任豪的颈窝，轻轻喘出的气喷洒在任豪的皮肤上，有些痒：“呜，好了，够了…嗯。”

话还没说完，任豪用接下来的动作告诉他，这句话是没用的，侧过来头吻了吻小兔子软软的脸。小兔子轻咬就是够了的意思，等回到宿舍要再在自己的养兔兔笔记本上，记上这一条，下次何洛洛这么咬自己的时候，自己就千万不能饶他。

身上的温度渐渐褪去，任豪认真的给小兔子清洗，自己也沐浴后披上睡袍，将已经晕乎乎的何洛洛抱进怀里，对他温柔道：“明天，我就去外边租房子，然后我们俩搬出去。”

何洛洛紧紧贴着任豪温热的皮肤，蜷缩在他怀里点点头，微红的脸庞陷进他柔软的睡袍，羞涩的光晕在眼眸中流转。

任豪忽然起兴，低头对怀里小兔子的耳朵吹气：“那从今往后，洛洛是谁的小兔子？”

何洛洛捂着羞涩的脸，声音好小好小，和蚊子叫一般：“是你的…”

“什么？我没听见。”

何洛洛憋红了脸，才放开了小猫一般的嗓子：“是，任豪哥哥的小兔子。”


End file.
